1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting for a radiator casing on a front bumper of a vehicle, particularly a motor car.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
JP 5 631 846 A discloses a front end part wherein the bumper and the radiator casing part are joined together by means of a latching connection. This latching connection comprises separate components which first have to be inserted in the bumper. Then the radiator casing part has to be pushed into these separate components from behind. Corresponding mounting work is needed to attach the radiator casing to the bumper.
EP 0 484 641 B1 discloses a mounting for a radiator of a motor car which is arranged underneath the bumper bar adjacent to a front end casing part of the bumper bar. In the event of impact on the front end part or the bumper the radiator remains undamaged and fully operational as it is able to deflect resiliently and uniformly counter to a spring force about a swivel axis.
Finally, DE 35 23 909 discloses a front bumper for vehicles, particularly motor cars, wherein a radiator grill is secured to the bumper by means of a latching connection. The latching connection comprises a latching peg integrally formed on the radiator grill in the lower part thereof and engaging in a shaped hole which tapers towards the front in the upper wall portion of the bumper. The latching connection is not made until the latching peg has moved upwards in the shaped hole. Disengagement of the radiator grill in the event of impact is prevented by barb-like securing lugs which engage in corresponding longitudinal holes in the upper wall portion of the bumper in the mounted position of the radiator grill and each abut with a substantially vertical locking surface against the rear boundary of the associated oblong hole. In the event of a person hitting the front end part of a motor car, even if the car is traveling at low speed, this does not prevent either damage to the radiator grill or injury to the person.